Wszystkie grzechy aŁtoreczek
by Red Furry Demon
Summary: Są wszechobecne. Mordują kanon, zapominają o sensie, nie mają pojęcia o logice i poprawności językowej. Oto przewodnik po wszystkim, co czycha w Opkolandzie.


**Disclaimer:** Uniwersum HP należy do JKR. Wtórokanon należy do aŁtoreczek. Słownik należy do analizatorów. Ja tu tylko sprzątam.

* * *

 **Wszystkie grzechy aŁtoreczek**

 **Rozdział 1/4: HP i Marysia Sujka**

 _Kiedy do Hogwartu trafia niewłaściwa osoba, mogą dziać się najdziwniejsze rzeczy..._

* * *

Promienie słońca wdarły się szturmem do dormitorium Slytherinu, zatrzymując się dopiero przed twarzą śpiącej boChaterki w piżamie w kotki. Mhrok roztaczał się nad jej głową i wiszącym na ścianie plakatem z rodzaju _Have you seen this witch?_ z czarno-białym zdjęciem starszej pani o promiennym uśmiechu (pod zdjęciem było napisane: _Wyjadaczka z Mullinagr - zabiła dwunastu mugoli i wyjadła im mózgi srebrną łyżeczką_ )...

Sujka ziewnęła i otworzyła avadziozielone oczy (jak większość boChaterek, składała się głównie z oczu i włosów). Niespiesznie wykonała poranne czynności, następnie ubrała koszulkę **na** krótki rękaw, czarne rurki, a na to wszystko włożyła szatę szkolną.

Zaiste, zacna to była merysujka.

* * *

W **PW** (Politechnika Wrocławska. AŁtoreczka zaznacza, że rekomenduje raczej Politechnikę Łódzką. Mają przecudnego gluta przed budynkiem wydziału architektury. - dop. aŁt.) było niewiele osób, nasza boChaterka mogła więc z czystym sumieniem zejść do WS (Wielkiej Sali. Nie mylić z SS, SuS, PLUS i Bór wie, czym jeszcze. - dop. aŁt.) na śniadanie. Rzecz jasna, nie mając jeszcze szesnastu wiosen, nie mogła tego robić legalnie, ale skoro przed zejściem nie powstrzymał jej nawet fakt, że dormitoria Slytherinu znajdowały się pod ziemią...

* * *

Wzrok wielu uczniów podążał za nią, kiedy szła do stołu. Zakrwawione gałki oczne z plaskiem odbijały się od posadzki. Czarna Panienka poprawiała mhroczny makijaż (dziedziczny brak nosa rzuca się w oczy), Zabini odpisywał na SMSowę, Lily/Lylianna/Lilienera Potter czytała pod stołem _Księgę Strasznie Czarnej i Zakazanej dla Małych Dzieci Magii_ , nowa!Mionka ociekała chamstwem i arogancją.

Wszystko było w normie.

* * *

Profesora Snape'a też dopadło. Wpuszczał na lekcje tylko w letkim makijażu. AŁtoreczka musi dodać, że zrobienie **ów** letkiego makijażu zajmowało przeciętnie dwie i pół godziny.

\- Odwarzę się ci przywalić! - ryknął stereotypowy!Gryfon.

\- Nie warz się! - ryknął Snape. - Warzyć to ty masz eliksir!

* * *

Miłosierny Chłopiec czy Buc, Który Przeżył?

\- To wszystko wina Dumbledore'a! - zawył cierpiętniczo. - Ron, masz pojęcie, że Tomuś przez cały czas chciał mnie ratować?

A jednak Buc.

\- Odejdź, nędzny zdrajco krwi! - angstował Harry. - Jesteś Głupi i Masz Wszy, nie potrzebuję takiego żałosnego, fałszywego przyjaciela!

Wyżócił z siebie kilka litrów żółci i pogrzebał coś w szkolnej torbie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zwłoki.

* * *

Chłopcy grali w **Qidith**. I nie pytajcie, na czym to polegało. Tu chodzi o _honor czarodzieja._

*głaszcze Miazmata*

* * *

W okolicy Hogwartu ostatnio wyrosło też sporo wiosek czarodziejów: Hogsmade, Hagsmede, Hogesmende...

* * *

Tru Loff nadchodził... Jej serce zamarło na sekundę, ale po chwili już pełzło na tętnicach w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

 **\- - - linia zmiany narratora - - -**

Malfoy przyszedł i zeżarł mi wszystkie przecinki zamknął ciężkie **dębodrzwi** a ja odniosłam wrażenie że czegoś mi brakuje w tym zdaniu.

\- Austriacki penis! - zawołał, a z jego różdżki wystrzelił biały promień.

Precz, Miazmacie!

* * *

Na środku biblioteki stał stół z otwartą wielką księgą. Podeszłam i delikatnie uniosłam okładkę. O, Borze Wszechlistny! A zatem ten starożytny grymuar nie był jedynie tworem mej wyobraźni...

Ozdobne, pozłacane litery układały się w tytuł: _Słownik Ortografii i Interpunkcji._

Podniosłam różdżkę.

 _\- Infernus tempesta._

Oczywiście nic się nie stało. Ale warto było spróbować.

Z żądzą mordu sięgnęłam po lindemański miotacz ognia.

* * *

 **\- - - linia zmiany narratora - - -**

Uprzywilejowana!Sujka potknęła się, a kawałki pergaminu wyleciały jej z rąk i rozsypały się po całym korytarzu.

 _Licencja na czarowanie poza szkołą... Licencja na modyfikowanie pamięci mugolom... Licencja na rzucanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych... Licencja na teleportację i animagię... Licencja na marysuizm..._

* * *

Dumbledore wstał i wyciszył uczniów. Takie specjalne pokrętło miał.

\- Jak co roku, w Hogwarcie odbędzie się bal bożonarodzeniowy! Po balu przewiduje się kolejne atrakcje w celu zdobycia becikowego. A teraz przydział! - powiedział dyrektor. Urządza takie przydzielanie kilka razy w roku; można się też przydzielić zaocznie (tysiąc galonów, a za niewielką dopłatą można wybrać konkretny dom) albo zabawić się w komórki do wynajęcia (przepisanie się do innego domu kosztuje dwa i pół tysiąca galonów).

\- Córki Voldemorta na prawo, uczniowie z wymiany na lewo! - zawołał Dumbledore. - Wy do **Sliterinu** \- zwrócił się do Mhrocznych Panienek - początkujący śmierciożercy do Slytherinu, a Złoci Chłopcy do Gryffindoru!

Tak oto w ciągu dwóch minut czterdzieścioro uczniów i uczennic dołączyło do Elitarnego Grona Hogwarckiej Młodzieży.

* * *

 _(_ _BoChaterka przyjeżdża na Boże Narodzenie do babci-wyjadaczki.)_

 **\- - - linia zmiany narratora - - -**

Jak można było się spodziewać, moi blogaskowi rodzice zostali anihilowani przez aŁtoreczkę. Zeżarł ich straszliwy Imperatyw Blogaskowy, choć myślę, że swój udział mógł mieć również potężny rododendron rosnący u babci pod płotem.

* * *

Światło księżyca wlało się do pomieszczenia z głośnym chlupotem.

W drzwiach, stały cztery postacie, otoczone dziwnym, nieziemskim blaskiem. Założę się, że to ostatnie, było przez te konserwanty z szynki. Na dodatek, rzucały rozbrykane, przecinki, gdzie popadło.

Miazmat schował się pod łóżko i zasyczał.

\- Jestem Anastazja, księżniczka Kucykolandii - przedstawił się jednorożec.

\- Jestem Salazar Slytherin - przedstawił się groźnie wyglądający czarodziej, sprawiający wrażenie odrobinę nieżywego (robaczki, etc.).

\- Jestem X'drrav'ur's, Mhroczny Książę Wampirów - przedstawił się sparklący bisz.

Czwarta postać, toster, z jakiegoś powodu zdecydowała się milczeć.

Zadałam jedyne pytanie, które w tamtym momencie przyszło mi do głowy:

\- Co wy tu, ku-trzy-gwiazdki, robicie?

\- Jesteśmy twoimi przodkami - powiedział X'drrav'ur's, sypiąc brokatem na prawo i lewo. - Jako dziedziczka Czterech Domów zostałaś wybrana, by ocalić świat przed Pożeraczem Światów!

Jak cudownie.

\- Aha. Dobranoc.

Ogarnięta Blogaskową Narkolepsją usnęłam natychmiast.

* * *

\- Babciu, byli u mnie w nocy jacyś dziwni goście - zaczęłam przy śniadaniu, podejrzliwie patrząc na spoczywającą na krawędzi stołu tackę z ogonkami. - Jednorożec, wampir, toster i Salazar Slytherin. Mówili, że są moimi przodkami; o co mogło im chodzić?

\- Mirko, wiesz, czym jest orgia? - głos babci był dziwnie spokojny.

Nieee. Błagam, tylko nie TO.

\- Było lepiej niż w Ramm-piwnicy - rozmarzyła się.

\- Babciu, _wszystko_ jest lepsze od Ramm-piwnicy - powiedziałam z naciskiem. Miazmat wskoczył na stół, a ogonki od _ą_ i _ę_ rozsypały siem po podłodze.

\- Niee, ty mała wredoto - jenknełam, próbujonc zebrać je z powrotem do dialogu.

Nastroszony Miazmat fukał na mnie i nakrywał ogonki łapom, ale w końcu się udało.

Przez cały ten czas babcia opowiadała.

\- ...dziwi mnie tylko, że przyszła tylko czwórka; na Stu Trzydziestym Dziewiątym Sabacie Łysogórskim były wtedy takie tłumy, że z koleżankami straciłyśmy rachubę w połowie nocy... Wtedy właśnie dowiedziałam się, do czego służą rogi jednorożcom. Miałam też pewne obawy związane z kotoczołgiem, wiesz, lata i miauczy, i strzela tą swoją lufą... Nie, najgorszy chyba był wampir. On i ten sędziwy jesion z naprzeciwka. W pewnym momencie to już podpadało pod nekrodendrofilię... Z drugiej strony, Salazar i jego wąż, to była niespodzianka... Całkiem miła... No i na koniec jeszcze przyszedł zbłąkany czarny wilczarz, więc jego też, ahem, przygarnęliśmy.

Spojrzałam na moje mentalne notatki z babcinej opowieści.

 _Władczyni/władca/ **wałdca** czegośtam - jest;_

 _hybryda - jest;_

 _super-duper-kól rasa - jest;_

 _ent, po którym dziedziczy się szybkość myślenia - jest;_

 _ **bynajmniej** jeden założyciel Hogwartu - jest;_

 _Syriusz Black - jest;_

 _zajebista postać z kanonu - ?_

 _niesamowicie rzadkie stworzenie magiczne - ?_

\- Babciu, a co z zajebistą postacią z kanonu i stworzeniem magicznym?

Babcia uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

\- Przyszedł o świcie, cały przemoczony... Taki przystojny, w porozdzieranej szacie, z rozczochranymi włosami i tym cudownym błyskiem w oku... Żadna z nas nie mogła się oprzeć, ale to mnie się udało!

\- Jeszcze zwierzątko magiczne - przypomniałam.

\- Dojdziemy do tego, nie przerywaj. O czym to ja... Ah, tak. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam takiego czarodzieja jak Dumbledore. Co on potrafił zrobić ze swoją różdżką! Resztę sabatu spędziliśmy razem, przytuleni do siebie, i tak też zasnęliśmy... Tylko po przebudzeniu czekało mnie dość niemiłe zderzenie z rzeczywistością.

\- Gdyż...?

\- Jego kozy zjadły mi całą tiarę - babcia rzuciła smętnie.

(Konia- **zrzędę** temu, kto pomyślał o młodszym z braci, zanim przeczytał ostatnie zdanie.)

* * *

 _(Po powrocie do Hogwartu...)_

 **\- - - linia zmiany narratora - - -**

 _Droga Mirosławo Ingrid Avado Onomatopejo Cthulhu-Zarzewska,_

 _Mam przyjemność poinformowania **ciem** o możliwości wzięcia udziału w międzynarodowym programie wymiany szkolnej. Jako Mhroczna Akademia im. Pierwotnego Zła oferujemy nauczanie w zakresie skillów czarodziejskich (pirokineza i hydrokineza, aeromancja, dendromancja i wujwiecojeszczemancja; telekineza, teleportacja, telepatia i telewizja; magia bezkijowa), jak i mugolskich (poprawna pisownia, logika teoretyczna, analiza tekstu blogaskowego, korzystanie z siekiery). W kopercie załączam świstoklik._

 _Całusy,_

 _Hieronim Van Darkhness,_

 _zastępca dyrektora_

* * *

Trzy lata treningu upchnięte w dwóch godzinach minęły, a boChaterka mogła już odpłynąć w objęcia Morfeusza...

Morfeusz energicznie zaprotestował.

* * *

BoChaterka i Tru Loff siedzieli nad jeziorem i wspólnie karmili trolle, dopóki nie usłyszeli przerażających odgłosów tuż obok siebie...

 _Szelestu, szelestu!_

Jeż Jak Byk wychynął zza krzaczków.

 **Wysraszyli** się.

* * *

Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, po czym nastąpiła gwałtowna wymiana równoważników zdań.

 _-_ _Sextumsempa!_ \- krzyknął Malfoy, całkowicie ignorując Kanon.

 _\- Avada kedavra!_

 _\- Cruciata!_

\- *randomowe _Straszliwe Zaklencie_ wymyślone przez aŁtoreczkę*

\- *rzut _Słownikiem Poprawnej Polszczyzny_ *

\- Niegrzeczne dzieci, nie wolno, czarna magia jest be! - McGonagall krzyknęła na uczniów. - Zaraz mi każdy sto razy napisze: _Nie będę wdawał się w bójki na szkolnych korytarzach_...

\- Ale oni się bili w klasie! - wyrwało się jednemu z Puchonów.

* * *

Po ciosie słownikiem obudziła się w SS. Odrobinę zdziwił ją widok Kałliców mordujących sens, logikę i prawdę historyczną; ale nie takie rzeczy widziała już w opkach.

* * *

Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku Dumbledore'a.

\- Dobrze, że to tylko słona woda - westchnął starzec. - Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby mnie też opanowały materiały jubilerskie...

Jego szafirowe oczy błysnęły w mhroku.

* * *

\- Szlak mnie zaraz trafi! - niewychowana!Sujka wrzasnęła tak, że kilku uczniów spojrzało na nią z pode łba.

Przygniecenie przez drzewo z namalowanym znaczkiem szlaku turystycznego okazało się śmiertelne w skutkach.

* * *

 **Addendum**

\- Przynieś mi najsilniejszy eliksir uśmierzający ból - rozkazał Czarny Pan. - I dużo wódki.

Glizdogon natychmiast wypełnił polecenie.

Voldemort wypił, co się dało, przezornie zostawiając część alkoholu na chwilę dezynfekcji, i chwycił srebrny sztylet, który z racji Imperatywu Narracyjnego znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu.

\- Więcej. Córek. Nie. Będzie. - syknął złowrogo.

* * *

 **Wykaz źródeł:**

 _snimt. blog4u. pl_

 _przyczajona-logika. blogspot. com_

 _niezatapialna-armada. blogspot. com_

 _obronczynie-kanonu. blogspot. com_

 _mrochnacwoorca. blogspot. com_

 _forteca-red. blogspot. com_

oraz rozliczne opka krążące w otchłaniach internetu.


End file.
